


Thinking

by names_are_a_mystery_to_me



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/names_are_a_mystery_to_me/pseuds/names_are_a_mystery_to_me
Summary: Roy tended to overthink things. Fortunately, Jason and Kori were very good at giving him other things to think about, or just preventing him from thinking at all.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Thinking

Roy Harper wasn’t doing much thinking. He was too busy trying not to fall asleep.

Jason and Kori were snuggled close on either side, sandwiching him between them. They were talking, but he’d stopped listening a while ago. They were very good at making his brain stop. With their hands, with their mouths, they reached inside his mind and calmed his racing thoughts, then they turned him into a happy, warm, satisfied burrito.

A finger poked him in the ribs. “You are okay, yes?” a female voice asked, on his left.

“Mmm,” he said. “I’m a burrito.”

“Yeah, he’s good.” A male voice, on his right. “Fuck, he’s cute when he’s like this.”

Roy opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling in… where were they? A hotel, with a sunset streaming in through the window. A big, soft bed, with fifteen bajillion pillows, cocooned in blankets.

It was starting to come back. They completed a mission, in broad daylight for once, and checked in to a hotel under their current civilian aliases so they could have a place to shower and an address to order food to.

The job had gone well, at least well enough that they’d gotten paid, but Roy had a laundry list of things that could have gone better, mistakes he’d made. He listed them off while they were tucking in to the Chinese food they’d ordered in, and Kori and Jason had just listened in silence, exchanging these Looks.

“Roy, do not overthink it,” Kori said, as they got up and tossed the remains of the food containers. “It is over, it cannot be changed.”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I just- You know how I am.”

“Looks like we’re going to have to revoke your thinking privileges,” Jason said, smirking wickedly, and then he and Kori had pounced on him, and his anxieties were very quickly forced out by other, more enjoyable thoughts.

And now they were creeping back in. Roy sighed, snuggling down harder into the cozy blanket nest they’d ended up in.

“That was a big sigh,” Kori said, worming her arms around him under the blankets and pulling him in close. “Did we disappoint?”

“Oh hell no,” Roy said, his voice fuzzy. “I’m kind of wondering if I did, though. I, uh, didn’t really do much.”

Jason snorted. “Turning you into a nonfunctional mess is half the fun,” he said. He shifted, reaching a hand down under the covers and squeezing Roy’s thigh. “You are putty in my hands.”

Kori giggled, leaning in close to his ear. “And mine,” she whispered. “Would you like to do it again?”

“Fuck yeah,” Roy said. “Uh. Anything you guys need to ask me before I lose the ability to talk?”

“Yeah, one thing,” Jason said. He propped himself up on one elbow, leaning down so his face was inches away from Roy’s. His voice dropped to a whisper. “How badly do you want it?”

Roy’s response was only vaguely coherent.


End file.
